Friends in Low Places
by sjd0307
Summary: Breven, a house of Devils Vandal abandons his brothers and meets a very young Guardian by the name of Kai. Seeing how helpless this guardian is, Breven decides to take him under his wing and ensure his safety against the harsh world that is the EDZ. (this is written in the form of a script for a movie, not like a book.)
1. Family

Friends in Low Places

A Destiny Short film script

The scene opens with a shot of a human camp in the EDZ. The town is bright, illuminating the night above. Two Fallen devils are camping not far away, waiting and talking. One is a captain, the other a vandal.

Vecrom: "They said they would have started already."

Breven: "I don't think I'm ready for this."

Vecrom: "We have been over this."

Breven: "I know, but still-"

Vecrom: "Still what? I fought for this position, for you. It is the easiest job on the mission. Cover the escape routes, kill the survivors. That is all. Then, we get our rations."

Breven: "I don't want to kill civilians. They should not matter."

Vecrom: "If word gets out about our raid, security around other villages increases. They do matter."

A flare shoots into the sky above the village. Sirens and gunshots sing in the distance. The occasional explosion of light is seen sending debris flying.

Vecrom: "That is the signal. Refugees should be crawling through this path any minute. Hide yourself."

(Breven looks guilty and scared)

Vecrom: "I know that times are hard Breven. We all lost something in the whirlwind, but now we must fight. This is survival, and survival requires others to suffer."

Breven: "I am so hungry."

Vecrom: "I am too. Get into position."

(Distant human chatter is heard from down the path. 12 people, 2 of them armed, approach. They are three families of four. One of them steps through a trip mine setting the humans in a flurry of smoke. Vecrom and Breven hop out of their hiding spots and fire at the cloud. When the smoke clears, only one child is left standing.)

Vecrom: "Breven, I'm out of ammo. Shoot him!"

(Breven hesitates. The child just stands there, frozen with fear.)

Breven: "Vecrom, he's just a child."

Vecrom: "We've been over this! Shoot him or we will fail the mission!"

(A bullet wizzes past the two fallen and into the boys chest. The two turn to look at who shot it. A dreg looks back at the two for a moment.)

Dreg: "You hesitated."

Vecrom: "We had that under control without your help."

Dreg: "I beg to differ, Vecrom. I wonder what our kell would think of your failure to uphold such a simple task."

(The dreg takes off into the woods. Vecrom takes Breven's gun and tries to shoot the dreg, but misses.)

Vecrom: "Dammit! He's going to rat us out to the kell."

Breven: "Vecrom, look."

(The boy is standing again, no wound in sight. He tries to run away, but trips and falls back down the mountain path breaking his neck. As he does, a ghost pops up and tries to heal him. The ghost then sees the two fallen and tries to flee.)

Breven: "Wait!"

(Breven chases the ghost down the mountain, Vecrom following close behind. They eventually find themselves in the village and see a captain holding the ghost and talking to another captain about what to do with it. Breven picks up a rifle off a dead human and points it at the captains.)

Captain 1: "Hey Breven! Look what we caught!"

Breven: "That belongs to me. Hand it over please."

Captain 2: "You expect us to listen to the demands of a vandal? I could have you docked for that behavior."

Breven: "Final warning. Don't make me kill you for it."

Captain 1: "You want your little light so bad? Then come and take it."

(The captain clips the ghost to his belt and charges Breven. The captain dodges Breven's shots and goes in to use his swords. Breven picks up a shock spear and tries to fight the two captains off. In a short duel, he kills one of the captains, and the other pins him down with his swords. The captain is then killed from a gunshot to the head from Vecrom's pistol. The ghost continues to struggle against the belt clip.)

Vecrom: "What the hell were you thinking!"

(Breven gets up, unclips the ghost from the belt, and holds it tightly. The ghost keeps struggling, shouting curse words at him.)

Breven: "Calm down little light. I don't wish to hurt you."

Owl: "Like hell you don't! Go find some other scrap to steal, I ain't got nothing for you!"

Vecrom: "Why would you risk your life for this? Kill your teammates for this? This bickering brick?"

Breven: "If we bring this ghost back to the kell before that dreg gets to him, he will be persuaded to give us a promotion. We just killed a guardian!"

Vecrom: "Killed? He fell down a hill."

Breven: "They don't know that."

Vecrom: "What about the two captains?"

Breven: "No one is going to come back and search the bodies. They were killed in action."

(Vecrom pauses to think about his options.)

Vecrom: "I don't see any better alternatives. It's worth a shot. But, if this goes south, I can't protect you. We're both on thin ice."

(Scene transition to the inside of the Fallen throne room. The kell is speaking with the dreg from earlier. The Kell is furious. Vecrom and Breven approach down the long hall.)

Kell: (to the dreg) "That's enough from you. I'll make sure you get extra rations later. You're on your way to a promotion."

(The kell notices Vecrom and Breven.)

Kell: "You! I cannot wait to hear your excuse this time Vecrom! I give you the easiest job for this mission and you fail me once again!"

Vecrom: "Sir, the child has been dealt with."

Kell: (laughs) "You expect me to believe you? Where is your proof? Did you bring me his head?"

Vecrom: "We-"

Kell: "Do not bore me with details. Do you have proof or not?"

Vecrom: "No."

Kell: (sighs) "Now, give me a mission report."

Vecrom: "The town was razed to the ground. No survivors. As for supplies, there wasn't much. A few spare parts for our ships and ammunition for our guns was all that was usable. The biggest victory however, was the land. I have dispatched servitors, already to pick it clean for ether."

Kell: "You ordered the servitors?"

Vecrom: "Yes, our leading captains payed for this battle with their lives. I was next in the chain of command."

Kell: "You expect me to believe that every captain that went on a hit and run mission died, leaving you in command?"

Vecrom: "We were outmanned sir-"

Kell: "I DON'T WANT EXCUSES VECROM! WE ARE FAR PAST THAT!"

(The kell signals for his guards and they grab Vecrom and Breven. Another guard brings the kell a sword.)

Breven: "Wait, don't!"

Kell: "Quiet!" (pause) "I was a fool to let someone as weak as yourself train recruits. You have failed this house and you have failed me. Until you prove yourself worthy of redemption, I demote you to the rank of dreg." (looks Breven dead in the eye) "Let this be a lesson for you."

(The kell slashes Vecrom's lower arms off. Vecrom screams in pain and Breven takes one of the guards pistols and shoots the guard. The guards holding down Vecrom drop him and attack Breven. He shoots both of them and tries to shoot the kell, but it jams. He makes a break for the exit.)

Kell: "KILL HIM!"

(Breven picks up one of the dead guards' staffs and blocks one of the vandal's strikes as he dashes through the door. He hijacks a pike and drives off into the forest. A couple of pikes follow him for a bit, but they soon lose interest as he shakes them off his tail. Breven finds himself at the ruins of the burnt village. He looks for a brief moment, dismounts from the pike, and unclips the ghost from his belt. It's eye is dim and tired looking.)

Breven: "Little light?"

(The eye still looks dull. Breven takes the circuits in his spear and wires them to the Ghost. He turns on the spear and the Ghost sparks. He quickly rips the cords out from the Ghost out of fear. The Ghost's eye lights up and he starts to float again. The Ghost observes Breven.)

Breven: "No one is here anymore. I'm not going to hurt you. Go raise your Guardian."

(a brief pause)

Owl: "What happened to your friend?"

(Breven stumbles towards his pike and collapses. He breathes heavily and looks under his armor, revealing a wound from a shock pistol. The Ghost floats toward him and scans the wound.)

Owl: "How long was I asleep?"

Breven: "Go raise the child."

(The Ghost flys over the hill and out of view. A flash of light is seen just under and the child walks over to Breven. Perspective switches to Breven, and he sees the flash of light just as he passes out. When he awakes, it is the morning and the child is sitting by a fire and cooking a squirrel. Next to the child is Breven's spear, and an empty canister of ether. Breven looks down to check his wound, it's healed.)

Owl: "He's awake."

(The child looks up with excitement. He puts the squirrel down for a moment and runs up to Breven.)

Owl: "Hey give him some space. He's not a lab exibit."

Breven: "I do not understand."

Owl: "Me neither four arms. I rose him like you said and he comes darting back here to save you. He's really fast."

Kai: "Are you hurt?"

Breven: "Not anymore."

Kai: "Great. What's your name?"

Breven: "Why are you helping me?"

Kai: "You saved Owl, why wouldn't I help you?"

Breven: "But the village."

Kai: "Oh, those guys? Are you one of them?"

Breven: "Not anymore."

Owl: "Kai! Your squirrel is on fire!"

(The child turns and sees the smoke immiting from the fire and runs over to try and save it from charring. Breven lays, still dumbfounded. Owl floats towards him.)

Owl: "He is a handful. And I don't even have hands."

Breven: "Are you 'the owl'?"

Owl: "Just 'Owl' is fine by me. He thought of the name himself when we saw one in the woods."

Breven: "Why is he so young."

Owl: "I found him about a month ago. We can't see what they look like alive until we revive them, there isn't much you can tell about a person by looking at their bones. All I saw were his character traits. Bold, determined, understanding. The light is a mysterious and rare thing to have, and he had enough to burn brighter than the rest. But when I rose him, I realized that this would be far harder than I thought. He died when he was eleven years old, so he has the body of a child now."

(They watch as the child tries desperately to stop the squirrel from burning. He eventually puts it out by pouring his water out on the meat. He pauses for a moment with rage in his eyes and then lets out a shriek of anger, sending static arc energy pulsing through the forest surroundings.)

Owl: "Kai! Calm down, it's okay!"

(Owl floats over to the child.)

Owl: "Breathe, breathe. Count to seven."

Kai: "One, two…"

(As he counts, Breven gets up and walks towards the two.)

Kai: "Seven."

Owl: "Good, good. We'll find you some food later."

Breven: "That was incredible."

Kai: "Thanks, but it wasn't on purpose."

Breven: "Purpose or not, it was powerful. May I speak with Owl for a moment please?"

Kai: "Sure."

(Kai walks away and plays with Breven's ark staff.)

Breven: "Let me help you train the boy."

Owl: "Excuse me?"

Breven: "He needs a mentor little light. A physical mentor."

Owl: "He had a mentor until you burned down that village!"

Breven: "You will die out here alone. A child with uncontrolled power like this, you won't last a week. You need my help. I may not know how to control the light, but I know how to control everything else."

Owl: "If anyone sees us they will shoot to kill. That flag on your back is practically a bullseye."

(Breven takes his banner off and places it on the ground. He grabs a knife from his belt.)

Owl: "What are you doing?"

Breven: "Letting go of my past, for good."

(Breven cuts one of his wrists with the knife. Blue blood spills from his arm and he uses it to paint a blue triangle over the House of Devils symbol. After, he slumps back onto the ground, gripping his wrist in pain.)

Owl: "You're really serious about this aren't you?"

Breven: "I have nothing else to live for."

Owl: "What is your name?"

Breven: "Breven."

Owl: "Breven, trust is hard to come by these days, especially from fallen. That being said, I find it very difficult to trust your species in general after all of the carnage I've seen. But to be honest, I do fear that Kai may accidentally kill me and many more without a mentor. So, feel free to come with us."

(Breven rips off a piece of the banner and uses it to patch his wound. He finishes tying it and wraps the banner on his back again. Then he gets up and approaches Kai.)

Breven: "Kai, that is your name yes?"

Kai: "Yeah."

Breven: "Have you ever had a family Kai?"

Kai: "What's a family?"

Breven: "A family is a group of people that really care about each other. You live together, share experiences like no one else, and you protect each other from anything."

Kai: "That sounds nice."

Breven: "I used to have a family. But the longer I spent with them, the more I started to realize that it wasn't a family. We all just banded together to survive. We killed, stole, and left everything we touched with gaping scars, including ourselves. I saw all of this yesterday and tried to justify it, saying it was for the family. But then I realized one very important thing Kai."

Kai: "What was it?"

Breven: "Family is not about who you live with, its who you would die for. And there was no way in hell that I would die for any of them."

(pause)

Breven: "I ran away with Owl, hoping to at least save one last person before I die. And guess who that was."

Kai: "I'm not good at guessing things."

Breven: (chuckles) "You. It was you. And then you saved me."

Kai: "I had to do something, you were gonna die if I didn't."

Breven: "Which brings me to my point. I was wondering if we could be a family. You, Owl, and me."

Kai: "That sounds cool."

Breven: "So, what do you say?"

Kai: "I'd love to."

Breven: "Great. Now, let's go get you some food."


	2. First Challenge

First Challenge

A Destiny Shortfilm Script

by Sam Daniels

(The Film resumes with Breven and Kai fighting with sticks. Kai is two years older now, but Breven looks the same. They have set up a camp in the EDZ with more banners of the House of Devil's banners painted over with the same blue triangle. The camp itself is surprisingly well made; a tarp covers two cots and their belongings as well as a makeshift firepit. They have clearly been stocking up on weaponry as well, with 4 arc swords, a scorch cannon and gun, a wire rifle and a shock dagger all lying scattered under the tarp.)

Breven: "Don't get cocky now Kai, keep your guard up!"

(Breven tries to jab Kai multiple times and is blocked. Then, Kai parries one of Breven's jabs and goes on the offensive.)

Breven: "That's it, go for the weak points!"

(Kai keeps swinging at Breven, but he keeps missing. Then, his eyes light up blue with rage and he takes one last swing at Breven, the stick glowing with arc light. He tries to block it with his stick, but it breaks and shocks Breven sending him to the floor. Kai looks down in regret.)

Kai: "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to do that."

Breven: "No, no. That was the right thing to do in that scenario."

Kai: "Are you okay?"

Breven: "I'll be fine."

(Breven gets up and walks toward the cot.)

Kai: "I told you we should get you more ether before training."

Breven: "You sure did didn't you?"

(Breven grunts as he lays down in the cot. Owl phases into the air.)

Breven: "You know, maybe this is a good thing."

Owl: "I got the coordinates for that Fallen camp on the hard drive that we stole. Woah, what happened?"

Breven: "Kai, I think its time that you run your go get the ether on your own."

Kai: "Really? I don't think that's a good idea."

Breven: "Listen, there's going to be a time when I won't be able to help you anymore. I just want to make sure that I'm doing my job as your mentor."

Owl: "Oh my god. You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Breven: (chuckles) "Perhaps. It was bound to happen eventually, I just wanted it to happen on my terms."

(Kai looks down sadly at his hands.)

Breven: "Hey, don't be sad. I knew you would strike me down because I believed in you, just like I believe in you to steal more ether from that base. I'm proud of you Kai."

Kai: "So, what should I do? Did you have a specific plan in mind?"

Breven: "I did, but I figured that you would know your own natural methods better than mine."

Owl: "God I hate you and your cryptic words."

Kai: "Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

Breven: "Yes. I have my own pistol and dagger if I'm spotted, and if things get too close for comfort, we'll meet at the nearest village."

Kai: "Good."

(Kai walks around the tarp, picking up a wire rifle, shock pistol, and an arc sword. He then picks up one of the blue triangle banners and wears it as a hood. He turns to Breven.)

Kai: "What do you think of the new look?"

Breven: "It suits you well. Reminds me of a city hunter that I once saw."

(Kai smiles and gets on the pike.)

Owl: "If you looked anything like a Hunter from the city, I would be a bit less anxious about this whole mission. Do you even have a plan?"

Kai: "I had something in mind. But first we need to get some explosives from the local village."

Owl: "And you are confident in your abilities as a 13 year-old child to buy heavy duty explosives?"

Kai: "Who said anything about buying?"

(Kai speeds off on the pike. As he rides away, Breven briefly looks up to see him leave, and then lies back down. When he lays down, the figure of a hunter is revealed. The shot cuts to Kai arriving at the small village. He is about to drive in to park the pike when Owl stops him.)

Owl: "Are you crazy? You're going to get yourself killed!"

Kai: "What did I do?"

Owl: "Driving into a small human village wearing a Fallen cape, riding on a Fallen pike, with Fallen weapons? They'll shoot you without a second thought! Just think a little before you do the things that you do!"

Kai: "Yikes, okay 'mom'. I'll be careful."

Owl: "Don't mock me, you know I'm right!"

Kai: "I never said you were wrong."

Owl: "So, how do you plan to steal the explosives again?"

Kai: "Well, none of these people know I'm a guardian yet. So I was thinking I could pose as just another child trying to survive. Maybe go into a couple of shops and buy some things, steal others. But I will need your help."

Owl: "I'm so glad you asked. What do you need?"

Kai: "I need you to sneak past the weapons dealer and transmat as many explosives as you can without being seen."

Owl: "Any particular brand? I've heard that Suros makes really good thermites."

Kai: "Anything you can find. I mean anything, so don't get too choosy. Just get in and out. I'll be trying to bargain with the weapons dealer for some ammo."

Owl: "You do realize that people are going to ask questions about a child wearing a Fallen cloak asking for ammunition right?"

Kai: "It doesn't matter. I'll find a way to explain it."

(Kai walks into town. Kids are playing in the streets and some adults are walking about, doing chores mostly. The kids take notice of Kai, and one runs up to him.)

Harper: "Tag! You're it!"

Kai: "What?"

Harper: "I tagged you! That means you're it! You have to tag someone else now!"

Kai: "Umm, okay. Who else is playing?"

Harper: "Well, there's Willow, James, Aaron, Shin, and me. I'm Harper!"

(Kai looks around at the group. Owl speaks to him in his head.)

Owl: "Kai, don't get distracted. Breven is dying."

Harper: (whispering) "Word of advice though, don't waste your breath on Shin. He's faster than lightning."

Kai: "Really?"

(Kai looks at Shin for a moment and smiles.)

Owl: "Kai! Stay focused!"

Kai: (to Harper) "Let's test that theory."

(Kai makes a dash for the crowd of children. All of them run in different directions, but Kai follows Shin. The other kids pause to take a breath and they watch as Kai chases Shin. They dash around the village, Shin trying to shake Kai off his tail by bumping into people and dropping their belongings. Kai keeps up his pace, and eventually dives at Shin, just barely tagging him with the tip of his finger. The finger sparks and shocks Shin as he falls to the ground.)

Kai: "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

(Shin gets up and looks at Kai in amazement.)

Shin: "It was just a sting. Hey, I haven't met you before. Are you new to Palamon?"

Kai: "You could say that I guess. I'm just passing through."

Shin: "Well, I'm Shin."

Kai: "Kai."

(They shake hands.)

Shin: "So, what brings you here?"

Kai: "Running some errands. We live away from these kinds of villages but we come by every now and then to trade."

Harper: (distant) "Hey Shin! Are we still playing or what?"

Shin: "Whoops, forgot about the game. You're welcome to join if you would like."

Kai: "Maybe later. I gotta go get some stuff from the store."

Shin: "Well, it was nice to meet you Kai!"

(Shin runs off and plays tag with the other kids again, and Kai walks towards the weapons shop.)

Kai: "That was fun."

Owl: "No it wasn't."

Kai: "Why do you always hate little things like that?"

Owl: "We don't have time for this right now."

(Owl phases into the air)

Kai: "I'm gonna need you to wait outside this window here until I give the signal."

Owl: "What's the signal?"

Kai: "I'll make a noise."

Owl: "You're joking."

Kai: "You'll know it when you hear it. I can't be sure of what's in there or not so I don't know what it will be. It'll be fine."

(Kai walks into the shop. The person at the counter looks surprised and confused by Kai's presence.)

Dealer: "What can I get for you kid?"

Kai: "I'm gonna be selling and buying a couple of things today. Ooh, is that a bell?"

(Kai points to a little bell with a sign next to it that says "RING IF NO ONE PRESENT")

Dealer: "That is indeed a bell. Look kid-"

(Kai rings the bell and looks at the window. Nothing happens.)

Dealer: "Don't ring that please."

Kai: "Sorry, I just like the sound a lot."

(Kai rings it again and stares at the window. Nothing happens. He rings it a third time and nothing happens. The dealer is now furious.)

Dealer: "Hey! I'm right here! You don't have-"

(Kai grabs the bell and starts repeatedly ringing it as fast as he can. A second later, He sees that Owl is already behind the dealer. The dealer grabs the bell from him and puts it back on the table while Owl flies back into the armory shelves to search.)

Dealer: "That's enough!"

Kai: "Sorry."

Dealer: "Kid, why are you here? Do you expect me to buy your toy guns?"

Kai: "They aren't toys, and I also want to buy somethings aswell."

Dealer: "I need you to bring me your mom or dad. They can buy this stuff for you."

(Kai pulls out his arc sword and puts it on the table.)

Kai: "I don't have a mom or dad. How much is this worth?"

(The dealer looks down at the sword in disbelief.)

Dealer: "Where did you find this?"

Kai: "I killed a Fallen Captain and took his swords. How much?"

(The dealer notices Kai's hood and the insignia printed on it. He leans in over the counter to whisper to Kai.)

Dealer: "Listen up kid. If this is some sort of sick prank y'all are pulling on me, it ain't funny. The symbol on your back represents more than you think. I don't know if you really did manage to kill a Fallen captain or not, but if you're just taking daddy's war trophies and selling them for a cheap toy, I will personally see to it that you are punished. Do you understand?"

Kai: "I told you, I don't have a dad."

(The dealer takes a deep breath.)

Dealer: "I can't let you sell this sword. Parents or no parents, this is too damn valuable for someone your age to take care of. I will, however, give you whatever that thing you said you were gonna buy from me. Completely free."

Kai: "Really? Awesome. I need 60 rounds of arc ammo."

(The dealer looks shocked.)

Dealer: "They just keep getting younger and younger don't they?"

(He sighs, pulls out a crate of ammunition from under the table and gives it to Kai.)

Dealer: "Don't sting yourself out there kid."

(Kai smiles and looks as Owl flies out the window. He then exits the shop and walks back towards the pike. Owl meets up with Kai and then phases out to speak privately with him.)

Kai: "Why did you go in before me? I told you to wait outside."

Owl: "You said to go in when you gave a signal, how the hell am I supposed to know what the signal is?"

Kai: "I told you it was going to be a sound."

Owl: "Look where you're walking!"

(Kai bumps into a large man wearing a cloak. He falls and the large man looks down at him.)

Kai: "I'm sorry sir."

(Kai notices the cannon on his hip. It draws his attention closer. The man smiles and kneels down.)

Dredgen Yor: "Is it the gun?"

Kai: "Yeah. Where'd you find that thing?"

Dredgen Yor: "I made it myself."

Owl: "Kai, you need to run, now!"

(Kai ignores Owl and continues to stare. Faint whispers are heard as he inspects the gun. The man notices something after looking at Kai for long enough. He seems surprised.)

Dredgen Yor: "Where's your Ghost?"

(Kai is taken a back by this. The whispers persist.)

Kai: "What?"

Dredgen Yor: "I can feel your light. Its warm and strong, far stronger than any child can produce. So, you must be a guardian. Now, where is your Ghost?"

Owl: "Kai! Get away from him!"

(Kai takes one final look at the hand cannon and realizes that the center inscription is now glowing bright green. Kai runs right past the man and dashes back into the woods. He mounts the pike and rides away. The shot changes back to Yor, as he looks back at Kai but doesn't attempt to follow him. Instead he gets back up and walks into the village. Shin looks at Yor in a curious way and the shot cuts.)


	3. The Gunslinger and The Vandal

The Gunslinger and The Vandal

A Destiny Shortfilm Script by

Sam Daniels

(Kai is talking to Owl while driving the pike.)

Kai: "Who was that?"

Owl: "I don't know, but he wasn't friendly."

Kai: "How do you know?"

Owl: "His gun, I felt something horrible coming from it."

Kai: "What, the whispers?"

Owl: "You heard whispers?"

Kai: "Yeah, is that bad?"

Owl: "That depends on what it was saying."

Kai: "I couldn't make out words, but it got progressively louder as I kept looking."

Owl: "That gun was definitely crafted with some sense of hive magic. It was messing with my sensors."

Kai: "What's a hive?"

Owl: "They're a colony of aliens that worship the Darkness. Three eyes, sharp claws, can't be reasoned with. I thought they were all on the moon."

Kai: "Was that man a hive?"

Owl: "I don't know what that man was, but he was no hive. Hive aren't smart like that."

Kai: "Do you think that the village will be okay?"

Owl: "Do you want the truth or what you need to hear?"

Kai: "I think they're one in the same, are they not?"

Owl: "No they aren't. Look, I don't think they'll go down without a fight. He can't kill everyone that easily, so there's going to be survivors. And maybe those people can build a new village. It happens more often than you'd think."

Kai: "Is that the truth or-"

Owl: "Watch out!"

(Kai looks back at the path in front of him and he sees a dreg scream for a moment, before being crushed by the pike. Kai slams on the brakes.)

Owl: "Watch the road better, we could have ran into a scavenger crew!"

(Kai gets off of the pike and sneaks up ahead. At the end of the path, there is a vandal peering out off of what appears to be a cliff side. Kai hides behind the pike and grabs the pistol and sword from his pike. He then creeps up to the Vandal, sword in hand, and stabs him. He catches the body as to not push it off the cliff and loots it. Owl phases into the air and flies over to look at the base.)

Owl: "What is that?"

(Kai looks up from the vandal and sees over the cliffside. It wasn't a cliff, it was a crater. A huge impact area spans what has to be a mile wide. In the center, there is a gigantic Cabal ship laying in ashes. Around the ship, House of Devils banners are thrown up lazily. The place is crawling with Fallen, but they don't seem to be fighting anything.)

Kai: "It's like a colony of ants around a sugar cube.)

Owl: "I'm checking Vanguard feeds right now to see how long this has been here."

Kai: "What are they doing?"

Owl: "Fallen are pirate-like in nature. My best guess is that they're looting the thing. Oh!"

Kai: "What is it?"

Owl: "I found a matching profile for this thing. It's a Cabal War Ship. These things are pretty common on Mars, but there's no record of them anywhere else. I've never seen a Cabal in person before."

Kai: "Who are the Cabal?"

Owl: "Not that important. Giant turtle looking aliens, imperial in nature, trying to colonize Mars at the moment. Which is why a ship ending up here is all the more curious. According to the archives, this shipwreck was just reported yesterday."

Kai: "We need to get down there."

Owl: "A shipwreck with Fallen and barely any cover? You'll get killed down there."

Kai: "You're right."

Owl: "What?"

Kai: "They are all suspicious of an attack down there. Its too risky as it is."

Owl: "Finally! So, what's the plan now?"

Kai: "That depends on how many explosives you stole."

(Owl transmats a huge pile of various explosives onto the ground in front of them.)

Owl: "Was this enough?"

Kai: "It's beautiful."

(Perspective shifts to some of the fallen in the crater. Two captains are leading some servitors around to brew ether.)

Captain 1: "You think the Kell will be happy with this find? There's a lot here."

Captain 2: "Few things make the Kell happy, but I believe he'll be delighted with this discovery. The scrap metal we can use for tanks, the soil can harvest ether, we could sell the glimmer to the Spider. Things are looking up for us."

Fallen radio: "Commander? Sniper team Sigma isn't responding to our calls."

Captain 2: "Send a team up there to check if they're alive. We're still harvesting ether out here."

(Perspective shift back to Kai and Owl. Kai is standing on the very edge of the cliff with his wire rifle aiming at the other side of the canyon. Through the scope of the rifle, the explosives lay hooked up to the pike and surrounding trees.)

Kai: "You got me covered if I die right? Is that how it works?"

Owl: "In a sense. But if I die, there's no coming back."

Kai: "50 glimmer says I hit it first try."

Owl: "You're 13. I think you'd chip your tooth on the rifle."

(Kai holds down the trigger and the rifle glows blue. He lets go and the gun fires a bright arc charge that whizzes across the canyon. A flaming explosion erupts and Kai smiles.)

Owl: "Lucky shot."

Kai: "That was awesome! What are you talking about?"

Owl: "Stay focused! Are they taking the bait?"

(Kai looks through the scope and sees the Fallen scrambling for their weapons.)

Kai: "Close enough."

(Kai slides down the rocky crater and into the camp. Using the ship wreckage as cover, he sneaks through the Fallen and into their make-shift barracks. Inside, he finds their huge ether supply.)

Kai: "Can you transmat all of this?"

Owl: "If I had enough time, sure."

Kai: "Get as much as you can, I'll cover you. Try not to make any noise."

(Kai draws his pistol The rapid footsteps is heard outside, along with multiple Fallen voices screaming at eachother. Fallen weapons howl with fury, and then an unfamiliar weapon sounds off.)

Kai: "Who is fighting them?"

(A dreg runs right into the room for cover and Kai panics, repeatedly shooting at it until he runs out of ammo. The dreg is dead on the ground, and six shots from the same unfamiliar gun are heard. One burns through the tent that Kai was standing in. The bullet created a circle of ashe around the hole of the tent, still a stray flame simmering at the edge.)

Kai: "Oh fuck oh fuck."

Owl: "Just buy me a bit more time!"

(The two of them realize the silence outside. The weapons had seized. Slow walking footsteps approached. Seemingly out of now where, Kai is shot in the head through the tent.)

Owl: "Kai!"

Jaren Ward: "Wait, who's in there?"

(A man walks through the tent. He has a yellow hood on his back, well worn. He is holding a golden revolver with an engraving that reads "Last Word" on the side. The man sees the ghost and realizes what happened.)

Owl: "Oh thank god, hey Jaren."

Jaren Ward: "Rusty? Is that you?"

Owl: "That's not my name anymore, but yeah. Its me."

(Jaren holsters the revolver)

Jaren Ward: "Its so good to see you! How long has it been again?"

Owl: "Long enough to find my guardian."

Jaren Ward: "Really? I thought you'd never find him at the rate you were going. So where is he?"

Owl: "Lying in the dirt about three feet behind you."

(Jaren looks behind him at Kai's body. He re examines the cape on Kai's back and realizes that it's a Devil's banner painted over with Fallen blood.)

Jaren Ward: "Yikes. Sorry about that. Why is he so…"

Owl: "I know I know, you're not the first to notice that."

Jaren Ward: "So why? And what's with his hood?"

(Owl finishes transmatting the ether and floats over towards Kai. A light flashes and Kai gets up. He looks at Jaren and tries to point his gun but Jaren kicks it out of his hands.)

Jaren Ward: "Hey, hey, take it easy. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Owl: "Kai, this is one of my old friends from way back. He thought you were a Fallen."

Kai: "Oh, sorry."

Jaren Ward: "Don't worry about it. My crew was actually about to raid this place, but then we heard the explosions and decided to wait and see what happened. That didn't work out so well so I decided to go in anyway."

Owl: "Well, it was nice to see you Jaren but we've got to go. Sort of a family emergency here."

Jaren Ward: "We could give you a ride back to wherever you guys are staying."

Owl: "That's very kind but- "

Kai: "We could use that. How fast would it be to go about 20 kilos north?"

Jaren Ward: "About 10 minutes, give or take."

Kai: "We'll do it."

Owl: (whispering) "Kai!"

Jaren Ward: "Great! I'll go check with my crew."

(Jaren walks off and Owl floats in front of Kai)

Kai: "What?"

Owl: "You really don't get it do you?"

Kai: "I guess n-"

Owl: "What if he sees Breven?"

Kai: "He'll be fine. Breven's nice."

Owl: "He doesn't know that!"

Kai: "Well I'll tell him!"

Owl: "Jaren kills Fallen for a living Kai! He's not going to understand!"

Jaren Ward: "Understand what?"

Owl: "Nothing. Are we ready to go?"

Jaren Ward: "Yeah. Lets head out."

(Transition to the two of them riding through the forest. Kai is holding on to Jaren and Owl is inside Kai.)

Jaren Ward: "How much farther?"

Kai: "Just a few kilometers."

Jaren Ward: "Great." (pause) "So, how old are you?"

Kai: "I've been alive for about two and a half years, but Owl says that my body is 13 years old."

Jaren Ward: "That's rough kid. You know how old I was when I was first reborn? 25. That's roughly the age of most guardians when they're chosen, or at least from what I've seen."

Kai: "Yeah."

Jaren Ward: "I know a kid around your age that you might get along with. Have you ever been to Palamon?"

Kai: "Actually I have. Didn't stay long though."

Jaren Ward: "Well, I hate to see a kid your age living out here all secluded. You should come by some time. We don't have much, but its better than being alone."

Kai: (chuckles) "I'm not alone."

(They look ahead and see the camp.)

Jaren Ward: "Is this it?"

Kai: "Yeah, thanks."

(Kai dismounts from the sparrow and then sees Breven lying on the ground with two bullets in his chest. He runs toward him nervously and Jaren follows.)

Jaren Ward:: "Kai wait!"

Kai: "Breven!"

Jaren Ward: "What? Who's Breven?"

Kai: "Owl, get the ether out now!"

(Owl phases into the air and transmats the tanks of ether. Kai takes one of the tanks, unscrews the lid, and pours the ether onto Breven. Jaren watches on, puzzled.)

Jaren Ward: "Wait I thought that guy was stealing your supplies. Why are you helping him?"

Kai: "He's family!"

Owl: "Jaren, did you do this?"

Jaren Ward: "What should I have guessed? There's Devils banners all around here, only Fallen weaponry, and a vandal. Are you guys helping the Fallen?"

Owl: "Its complicated."

Jaren Ward: "Jesus Rusty, what the hell are you teaching this kid?"

Owl: "That's not my name anymore! It's Owl!"

Jaren Ward: "Wait a sec, how come I didn't see a single Fallen shoot at you guys when we were at their camp? You should have been an easy target."

Owl: "We were trying to sneak around because of that!"

Jaren Ward: (near tears) "Rusty, do you have any idea what they've done? I can't count the amount of settlements that they've burnt to dust!"

Owl: "We aren't siding with the Fallen Jaren! For once in your fucking life think before you get all hot headed!"

Jaren Ward: "I've thought about this long enough traitor!"

(Jaren grabs his revolver and he lights up with flames. The revolver twirls and simmers with a glow of fire. As Jaren takes aim at Owl, the boom of a gunshot echoes. Jaren is hit in the chest with a flurry of solar pellets. Kai stands, holding a shrapnel gun pointed at Jaren, still smoking from the shot. Jaren's flames are gone, and he falls to the ground holding his chest. Kai walks up to him and shoots him 3 more times before his ghost phases into the air. He aims to shoot it and interrupted by Breven.)

Breven: "Kai!"

(Kai turns to look at him. Breven grabs the gun from his hands.)

Breven: "That's enough!"

Kai: "He was going to kill Owl!"

Breven: "And now he's not!" (turns towards the ghost) "Come back here tomorrow, we'll be out of your hair and you can get him back."

Jaren's Ghost: "I don't have time to wait until tomorrow! We have to get back to our fireteam!"

Breven: "Then you better do that on your own! I'm doing you a favor by sparing you. You're welcome to stay with us if it makes you feel better."

Jaren's Ghost: "Fine!"

(Jaren's Ghost flies off into the forest.)

Kai: "He's just going to kill us when he wakes up."

Breven: "Which is why we're moving camp. Pack your belongings."

(a brief pause.)

Kai: "Sorry about the mess."

Breven: "Don't be. You got the ether, that's all you had to do. I'm proud of you."

(Breven walks towards the tent to gather everything together. Kai walks over to Jaren's body and loots it, taking a large knife, ammunition, and a large sniper labeled "Palamon's Hope". Then, he looks at the revolver. It still has a small, quivering flame dancing at the barrel. Kai picks it up and gets a feel for it. He starts to play with it and accidentally shoots a tree.)

Breven: "Don't take the Guardian's pistol Kai! Its not a toy!"

(Kai walks back towards the tent and the scene ends.)


	4. Drifting Through Space

Drifting Through Space

A Destiny Short-film Script by

Sam Daniels

(Shot opens on a wide view of an abandoned Wearhouse in the EDZ. The building is caked in rust and vines, House of Devil's banners with blue triangles are laid about the exterior. Parts of the roof are falling apart aswell. Inside, make-shift tents with weapons, ether tanks, and food line the ground. There is a large ship in the center, made of scavenged parts. Breven is welding the ship and Kai is lying on a mattress tossing a ball. Kai is 15 now.)

Kai: "I'm bored."

Breven: (grumbles) "Of course you are."

Kai: "Why can't we go to a settlement?"

Breven: "Because I'm trying to fix this ship."

Kai: "Ships are lame. We don't need a ship to go into town."

Breven: "This isn't just to go through the EDZ Kai. I want to get you to this settlement in the Cosmodrome."

Kai: "The Cosmodrome? That's hundreds of miles away. What's so special about this settlement?"

Breven: "Currently, it has the most active Guardians protecting it. The biggest reason is because this is where the Traveler rests, and there is hope that it may protect against enemies of humanity with its remaining power. Refugees and young Guardians like you are working day and night to build a stable city surrounded by walls."

Kai: "Sounds pretty boring."

Breven: "It's a better life for us."

Kai: "Wait, so we're moving there?"

Breven: "That's one way to put it."

(Kai sits up and stops tossing the ball.)

Kai: "What ever happened to living on the run? We've been fine for 4 years, why stop now?"

Breven: "Kai, you know what I'm going to say don't you?"

Kai: "Blah blah, you're just a kid, blah blah. I don't get it though. I thought the point of being together on the run was because we survive together, as a family. Isn't that what you said to Owl on the day we met?"

Breven: "It is what I said and I stand by it."

(Breven stops welding and gets up to grab another box of parts. He drags it to the ship.)

Breven: "But the longer we've stayed out here, the more I've realized just how vulnerable we are. I can't count how many times we've had to pack and run due to Fallen patrol areas increasing. You still can't control your powers, which is something I can't teach you. I require a constant source of ether to survive, and the only way to obtain it is through raids. This settlement has the potential to solve all of our problems."

Kai: "So what are we going to do if all of our problems are solved?"

Breven: "Whatever we want to do, within the laws of that settlement of course."

Kai: "That's dull."

Breven: "There's more to the world than just excitement Kai."

Kai: "There's more to life than sitting behind walls."

Breven: "Don't you want to learn how to use your powers? We've run into a couple of Guardians out here but its usually a gamble to see whether they want to kill us or not. You can find someone to trust, a mentor."

Kai: "I don't need a mentor!"

Breven: "Oh for the love of-"

(The welding sparks and Breven falls over startled. He sighs.)

Breven: "We're going, end of story. Owl, check the ship."

(Owl materializes and floats over to the ship. He floats inside and scans a couple of things, and then looks towards Breven.)

Owl: "It can fly, but the navigation system is busted. Without it, we could run the risk of shooting off into space at lightspeed and burning all our fuel."

Breven: "Can you fix it?"

Owl: "Depends on what you mean by fix. My systems- "

Breven: "Forget it. If you can, then do it. Just make sure that it'll get us to the Cosmodrome."

Owl: "Well in that case, its ready."

Breven: "Great. Kai, come help me load our gear."

(Scene transitions to when they have finished loading the ship. Kai is carrying a heavy ether tank onto the deck.)

Breven: "Is that the last one?"

(Kai drops the tank on the floor and collapses, breathing heavily.)

Kai: "Yeah. Why do you carry so much?"

Breven: "I don't. You're just being a cat."

Kai: "What?"

Breven: "A cat, small domesticated animals from earth."

Kai: "Yeah I know, but why did you call me a cat?"

Breven: "Because you cant carry a light ether tank."

Kai: "I think you meant to call me a pussy."

Breven: "Are they not the same thing?"

Kai: (chuckles) "Sort of."

Breven: "Doesn't matter. Owl, start the ship."

(Owl materializes and scans the control pad at the front of the ship. A series of red lights flash and the ship begins to shake violently. The roar of the engine is heard through the cockpit.)

Kai: "Are you sure this thing is safe?"

Breven: "I think I have to tinker a few more things. Shut off the engine Owl."

(The shaking and engine noise stops.)

Kai: "Thank god."

Owl: "Uhh, I didn't do that."

Breven: "What, shut off the engines?"

Owl: "I'm detecting multiple hostiles outside the warehouse."

Kai: "Oh shit."

Breven: "Grab a gun we have company!"

(Perspective switches to outside the ship. 6 shanks are picking apart vital parts of the cruiser, while 2 dregs and a vandal are watching from a distance. One of the shanks pulls a piece of scrap metal from the side of the ship, revealing the barrel of a purple handcannon. The gun fires, sending the shank to the floor before it explodes. Both side doors open, revealing Breven and Kai on opposite sides shooting a storm of bullets.)

Breven: "I'll take care of the Fallen, you kill the shanks."

Kai: "On it!"

(Kai jumps out and tries to climb on top of the ship. On top, three shanks hover waiting. Two of them are carrying scrap metal, one is defending them with a mini arc gun. It fires and hits Kai's hand as he's climbing, sending him back down to the side door. One of the dregs tries to shoot him, but is quickly sniped off by Breven with Palamon's hope. More fallen enter the warehouse with a servitor, and some fire at Breven forcing him to get behind cover again. He looks down at Kai.)

Breven: "What are you doing? Get up there and take out the shanks!"

Kai: "I'm trying!"

(The defense shank flies down to the door and tries to shoot Kai, but he shoots it first with his hand cannon.)

Breven: "See? Its not hard!"

Kai: "You're not helping!"

(Kai gets up and climbs on the ship again. He shoots down the two shanks taking the metal and looks around for more. The last two shanks are tearing apart the back of the ship. Kai shoots the two of them with ease, grabs the broken shell of one and hurls it at a dreg knocking him out. He continues to fire at the fallen from behind cover.)

Kai: "The shanks are down, but the stuff back here is severely damaged."

(Perspective switches to Breven, who is becoming overwhelmed with the amount of enemy fire he's taking.)

Breven: "We need to switch positions! I'll fix the engine while you cover me. Use the shock rifle, can you do that for me?"

Kai: "You bet!"

Breven: "Alright, switch on three! One, two three!"

(Kai jumps out of cover and runs to the door that Breven was firing from, Breven does the opposite. Kai sifts through a box of weapons and picks up a scorch cannon and three grenades. He runs back to the doorway and aims the cannon at a mass of Fallen. They shriek and get to cover.)

Breven: "Kai! That's not the- "

(Kai fires the cannon and 6 Fallen are incinerated. Some try to run away from the warehouse, but the rest hold their ground. Kai tosses two grenades and more damage is made. Breven rushes to fix the welding, and then a third grenade booms.)

Breven: "Fixed the ship, get inside now!"

(Kai fires another round from the cannon before Breven forcefully pulls him inside and closes the door. Breven runs to the cockpit and Owl materializes again.)

Kai: "What the hell Breven?"

Owl: "I can start the ship but there's know way we would be able to- "

Breven: "Just do it!"

(The ship rumbles up and Breven clicks a few switches and buttons.)

Owl: "Wait, I'm not done with my calculations!"

Breven: "I'll make them for you."

(The ship blasts out of the hanger and into the horizon, parts of it falling off as it climbs. The screen goes white and nothing can be seen for a few seconds. Then, a first person perspective of Breven waking up is seen. The room he is in is small, and there are two Guardians walking about with the weapons from his ship. One of them is playing with a one of the banners Breven made. Breven looks down and realizes he is tied to a pole with Kai.)

Kai: "Breven? Are you awake?"

Breven: (groans) "My head."

Kai: "You might have a concussion, one of the guys beat you up pretty bad."

Breven: "What happened?"

Kai: "Our ship went into orbit and we almost suffocated. But we got picked up by a group of Guardians. They didn't look like them though. Green colors, the leader had a jade coin or something. He wanted to loot our ship."

Breven: "What did you do?"

Kai: "I was dying and trying to stop you from dying. I just boarded the ship with you and they tied us up. But I'm glad you're awake."

Unnamed Titan 1: "Oh look, the kid's awake."

Unnamed titan 2: "So is the vandal. What should we do?"

Unnamed Titan 1: "I wanna cut off it's arms, teach em a lesson."

Drifter: "No one's getting their arms cut off."

(A warlock in green robes walks into the doorway.)

Drifter: "Hey kiddo. How's your pet?"

Breven: "I'm not anyone's 'pet'."

Drifter: "Hey, you can speak English! That's rare now a-days."

Kai: "What do you want from us?"

Drifter: "I already got what I wanted from your ship. I just wanna talk now."

(The two titans leave the room.)

Drifter: "So, let's address the elephant in the room. You're, well, a bit young for a Guardian don't you think?"

Kai: "I get that a lot, sure."

Drifter: "Right. So what the hell are you doing outside the city?"

Breven: "We were trying to go there when we bumped into you."

Drifter: "Is that true kid?"

Kai: "Yes, yeah that's true."

Drifter: "Interesting. I didn't know they let Fallen in there after all of the raids."

Breven: "They don't."

Kai: "What?"

Drifter: "Wait, so you didn't know about this?"

Breven: "Listen here guardian. I don't know who you are, but you better choose your next words very carefully."

Drifter: "I have the gun, I feel like you're the one who should watch your words."

Kai: "Is this true Breven?"

Breven: "We'll talk about it later."

Drifter: "Why not talk about it now, Breven?"

Breven: "Because I prefer to talk to my family in private, not in the presence of dirt like you."

(Drifter laughs and kneels down to get closer to the two.)

Drifter: "Well I'll make this quick then. I came in here to tell you two that we have the kid's little light. If you try and play any games, I know one of my crew members would have a lovely time putting a knife through the things eye. So feel free to step out of line if you hate that thing as much as I hate mine."

(Drifter leaves the room and the door shuts behind him.)

Kai: "Why did you lie to me?"

Breven: "I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you the full truth."

Kai: "What were you even going to do when we got there? Just dump me off? Do you hate me or something?"

Breven: "I don't hate you Kai, I just- "

Kai: "Why would you try to leave me like that?"

Breven: "Because I can't take care of you!"

(pause)

Breven: "I'm not meant to raise you. These last few months have been shaky at best. Every single battle I, I feel like we are just one mistake away from death. It's no way to raise a child like you. I don't understand how to raise a human, let alone a Guardian. And each lesson I teach feels like I'm just making it up as I go. I can't do that if you're ever in real danger, like this. I don't know how to treat a human wound. I don't know how to help you learn your powers. You deserve a better teacher than me, and that's when I heard of that settlement."

(Kai falls silent and so does Breven. Slowly, Kai begins to glow a bright orange. The rope tying them together begins to burn.)

Breven: "Kai? Are you okay?"

Kai: "I don't know, somethings happening."

(Breven breaks through the ropes and helps Kai with his. Kai stops glowing and gets up.)

Breven: "Wait no go back!"

Kai: "Back to what?"

Breven: "Whatever you did before. Just focus on that feeling again, whatever that was."

Kai: "I don't know I just thought about the months before I met you. I had Owl, but he's just as timid as I am. I remember we were in the woods and it was dark, and cold, and the rest was a blur but- "

(Kai begins to glow again.)

Kai: "And then I remember seeing you, and how Owl told me you saved him. And I thought about how I knew at that time, that I wasn't alone anymore. That we weren't alone anymore. And when you talked about leaving me at the settlement, that darkness and blur came back and I didn't want to go back there."

(Kai looks down and realizes that he is now glowing bright orange, flaming from his shoulders. In his hand, a revolver of fire simmers. A tear sheds from his eye and Breven embraces him, to which Kai stops glowing and the gun disappears. Switch perspective to Drifter and the two titans going through the items that were on the ship. Owl is clipped to Drifter's tool belt.)

Unnamed Titan 1: "How much could we sell these for?"

Unnamed Titan 2: "I kind of wanna keep some of these. This scorch cannon could come in handy one day."

Unnamed Titan 1: "I guess. Maybe we could get more glimmer for the prisoners. Most fallen don't take very kindly to deserting."

Drifter: "Says here that the House of Devils has a bounty for the vandal. I beamed him a message a couple of minutes ago saying we had him alive. Response should come quick enough."

(The sound of a door opening deeper in the ship is heard and the three draw their weapons. Kai turns the corner, ignites a bright orange and shoots the two titans with the flaming gun. He shoots their ghosts trying to flee aswell. He aims it at Drifter, but hesitates to shoot as Drifter points his gun at Owl.)

Drifter: "Hey, hey! Lets try not blow this out of proportion okay kiddo?"

Kai: "Drop him, and I let you live."

Drifter: "Here's how this is going to work. I'm gonna walk to that escape pod and leave. You keep everything on this ship, including your little buddy here. I get to keep my head and- "

(Kai turns his weapon to some piping on the wall and fires. Steam spews from the valve and onto Drifter, stunning him and making him drop Owl.)

Kai: (To Owl) "You okay?"

Owl: "I've been better."

Kai: "Get back in here. Don't come out again unless I tell you to."

(Owl floats over to Kai and phases into him. Breven enters the room with his wire rifle and points it at Drifter.)

Drifter: (Coughing) "I'll admit, I didn't see that coming."

Breven: "Who are you? The truth."

Drifter: "You want the truth? I don't have a name. I'm just a drifter. You can call me whatever you like."

Breven: "What did you want with our ship?"

Drifter: (gestures to the two titans) "These brawns wanted to kill you and steal your stuff. I had other ideas, but I guess I didn't get to tell you that did I?"

Breven: "We've got all day. Try me."

(Drifter gets to his feet slowly.)

Drifter: "Well, your kid here's got talent. I imagine that you trained him?"

Breven: "Yes, I did."

Drifter: "There's your problem."

(Drifter quickly extends his hand and a purple vortex shoots out onto Kai, draining his light and putting out his flaming revolver. He jumps and kicks the rifle out of Breven's hands and uses his own gun to shoot Breven in the legs twice. Kai gets back up and charges Drifter with a hunter knife and Drifter shoots him in the leg. Kai falls to the floor and Drifter steps on his back.)

Drifter: "If there's one thing I learned about the Fallen over the years, is that four arms are significantly harder to fight than two. That's why you go for the legs."

(Drifter lets up on Kai, and he gets up running to Breven.)

Kai: "You okay?"

Breven: "Son of a bitch! I'm gonna bleed out."

Drifter: "Relax, its non-lethal. I still have your ether on the ship if you need it, but my point still stands. You wanted to get to that settlement under the Traveler to find a teacher for your kid. But most people aren't going to welcome a Fallen into their homes, which are constantly raided by Fallen. I may not be the teacher you want, but I am the teacher you need if you two want to stick together."

Breven: "And why would you do that?"

Drifter: "Thanks to you, two positions just opened up for my crew. I gotta have people I can trust on my side, and those titans were good for that. But they weren't all that useful. But, with a runaway Devil's vandal at my side, oh man! We could get rich selling Fallen intel and weaponry to various parties."

Kai: "You're a pirate?"

Drifter: "Don't look at me all high and mighty like that kid. Afterall, weren't you two pirates in the EDZ aswell?"

Kai: "That was different."

Drifter: (chuckles) "Tell yourself whatever you want kid. So, what's it gonna be? You in?"

Breven: "I need to talk to you in private for a moment. Kai, could you go get me a tank of ether?"

(Kai walks out of the room and Drifter looks back down at Breven.)

Breven: "Come closer."

Drifter: "You need help getting to your feet?"

(Drifter leans down to carry Breven, when suddenly Breven grasps his shoulder and pulls him closer.)

Breven: "Listen well Guardian. I know not who you are or what your intentions are for the boy. I also know that he will certainly want to stay here and have you mentor him. So let me make this clear."

(Breven tightens his grip and Drifter flinches.)

Breven: "If you lay a single hand on him, I will devote everything in my power to putting a knife through your Ghost. I've killed Guardians before, and I'll certainly do it again."

(Breven lets go and gets to his feet. Drifter smiles.)

Drifter: "You his caretaker?"

Breven: "I suppose you could call me that."

(Kai gets back to the room with two small ether tanks. He hands one to Breven and he drinks it, the leg's wounds slowly healing.)

Drifter: "I take it that you want to stay then."

Kai: "Absolutely."

Drifter: "Great! Let me show you two around."


	5. Fight Dirty

Fight Dirty

A Destiny Fanfiction Script by

Sam Daniels

(Scene opens with a shot of Drifter's ship, decorated with Breven's banners. It has been 5 years since Kai and Breven met the Drifter. Kai looks to be about 18 years old now. Kai and Drifter are in a training room preparing to fight. Breven watches from outside, holding a tank of ether.)

Drifter: "Alright Kai, what should we do first? Your call."

Kai: "Lets try hand to hand first."

Drifter: "If you say so. I'll give you a head start."

(Kai raises up for a swing and before he can, Drifter kicks him in the thigh and pushes him back, catching him off guard.)

Kai: "I thought you said you-"

(Drifter lunges at Kai and they fist fight for a bit, Kai blocking Drifter's punches.)

Drifter: "I did give you a head start! You just didn't take it!"

(Kai counter's one of Drifter's punches and punches back. He lands it, and Drifter stops for a moment to smile. He then swipes his leg under Kai and trips him. He begins to kick Kai mercilessly on the ground.)

Kai: "Stop I get it!"

Drifter: "It's not over til I say it's over!"

(Kai sends a pulse wave of arc Light and summons his arc staff He cuts Drifter down, and his Ghost appears and flies away. Kai calms down and the Ghost revives Drifter.)

Kai: "Sorry."

Drifter: "Its fine kid. Your staff cuts better than any other Guardian's I've ever seen."

Kai: "Thanks."

Drifter: "But out in the wilds, you gotta learn how to get shit done without your Light."

(They skirmish a bit more, Drifter throwing more punches and Kai throwing a couple as well. Kai can't seem to land a shot on him though.)

Drifter: "Come on! Fight dirty!"

(Kai swings for a punch and Drifter grabs his hand. Drifter's hand glows a burning purple, and Kai flinches back. His arm is scorched.)

Drifter: "Life's gonna hit you hard Kai! You gotta fire back! Use whatever you got on you!"

(Kai pulls a knife from his belt and cuts Drifter right as he swings for another punch. Kai hesitates as Drifter winces, letting Drifter disarm him, take the knife and stab him where he stood. His Ghost pops up and revives him.)

Drifter: "Don't choke when you have the upper hand."

(He hands the knife back to Kai as he gets back to his feet.)

Kai: "Let's go again."

Drifter: (chuckles) "You just got your ass handed to ya and you want to go again right after? You are a weird kid."

Kai: "I get that a lot."

Drifter: "I think we're done here for today. I got some friends I gotta meet down at the Tangled Shore. You should rest up."

(Kai and Drifter walk out of the Training room and greet Breven.)

Drifter: "Well, what'd you think of the fight four-arms?"

Breven: "I think Kai should stick to shooting for a while."

Kai: "Was it that bad?"

Drifter: "A little yeah. Anyways, I got to go pilot the ship for a bit, make a few calls and what not. I'd say we're off for at least another 7 hours so you guys should probably sleep. Take a rest whenever you have the time."

(Drifter walks off into the cockpit and Kai begins to make food.)

Breven: "He's right you know."

Kai: "Huh?"

Breven: "There will be a time when you lose your Light. You have to be ready."

Kai: "Yeah I know. But for what it's worth, he was playing unfair."

Breven: "So will most of your enemies. That doesn't excuse your loss."

Kai: "I'm thinking I need a new weapon."

Breven: "Yeah? What kind?"

Kai: "I don't know. My scarlet cannon and Palamon's hope are good, but I want something bigger. Something for taking out heavy armor."

(Kai sits down with his ramen and eats. Breven sits across from him.)

Breven: "Scorch cannons are pretty effective for that."

Kai: "Yeah, but I can't carry a scorch cannon everywhere. Plus, I like my weapons to have a bit more personality."

Breven: "Maybe we'll find something like that on the Tangled Shore."

Kai: "I suppose we will."

Breven: "Well, I'm going to go to bed. Wake me when we arrive."

Kai: "I'm not doing that."

Breven: "Then get the job done without me. I'd actually prefer that."

Kai: "Fine Brev, I'll wake you up. Just don't shoot me again when I do."

Breven: "Can't shake muscle memory Kai!"

(Breven leaves the room. Kai finishes his ramen in silence when he hears comms chatter from the cockpit. Drifter is talking to a deep voice on the radio.)

Radio: "You're leaving?"

Drifter: "I figured its about time. Y'all are nuts. Learned some valuable lessons from you though."

Radio: "Let me guess, this is about the kid."

Drifter: "In a sense."

Radio: "It always comes back to him doesn't it?"

Drifter: "He's got something special about him. I never seen Light that powerful before, not even in Malphur."

Radio: "Light fades all the same. He's nothing unheard of."

Drifter: "I would argue against that. You know how old I am right?"

Radio: "I know how old you are Hope. But I hear you every day talking about this kid and his pet Fallen, about how special and bright his light burns. And it's only a matter of time before he finds out you're running with us."

(Drifter sees Kai in the doorway.)

Drifter: "I gotta go."

(Drifter hangs up the transmission.)

Kai: "You talking about me?"

Drifter: "I meant what I said about your Light kid."

Kai: "Who were you talking to?"

Drifter: "An old buddy of mine. Been on the rocks lately with him though, he's gone a bit mad."

Kai: "You never told me your name is Hope."

Drifter: "That's just a codename. I mainly prefer to be called Drifter. What do you need?"

Kai: "I was talking to Breven and I've decided I need a new weapon."

Drifter: "Really? Your scarlet just ain't cutting it for you?"

Kai: "No its doing fine, I just realized that I might need something a bit bigger than scarlet to deal with specific targets."

Drifter: "Ah. You want a heavy weapon."

Kai: "Yeah. Do you know where I could get one?"

Drifter: "I may know a guy down where we're headed. I've got a couple of scrapped shotguns that he could polish up. How's that sound?"

Kai: "That sounds good."

Drifter: "Cool. Is that all?"

Kai: "Yep That's about it."

Drifter: "Also, the place that we're going tomorrow might get a bit tense. So, if shit hits the fan, I'm going to say one word, Twilight. At that point, wherever you are, shoot everyone except for me and Breven. It doesn't matter if you knew them before, you have to shoot then and there. Got it?"

Kai: "Umm sure."

Drifter: "Alright then, you go get some shuteye. And one more thing."

(Drifter leans in a bit closer.)

Drifter: (whispering) "Don't go throwing your nose around in places it don't belong. I don't wanna kill you over some simple secret, but I will if I have to. Understand?"

Kai: "Ummm sure."

Drifter: "Good. Have a goodnight!"

(Kai leaves the room to go sleep and Drifter sighs. He sits back in the pilot's seat and pulls out a flask from his coat. He takes a long drink and stretches out.)

Drifter: "I guess I gotta stay up all night with you huh Ghost?"

(Drifter's Ghost pops up.)

Drifter's Ghost: "I don't think you need to, but you can if you want. I would suggest not taking the ship flying while drunk though."

Drifter: "I'm not gonna. I'm just gonna stay up incase I get a call from them again. Just keep me awake okay?"

(Quick cut to 7 hours later, Drifter is asleep with stained alcohol all over him. A notification pops up on his console beeping and waking him up. He groans and lands the ship in a loading dock manned by Fallen. He then goes to wake Breven and Kai up. Drifter flicks the lights in the room on and off.)

Drifter: "Get up, we're here. Be outside in 5 minutes."

(Neither one of them move once. Drifter takes a smoke grenade off a desk in the room and throws it at the two of them. The smoke engulfs the room and Breven and Kai begin to stir and groan.)

Drifter: "Morning ladies! I said be outside in 5 minutes."

Kai: (coughing) "I can't see."

Drifter: "Then get your helmet on and get outside. I'd suggest concealing your weapons by the way, the people we're meeting tend to get a bit paranoid. Meet me at Spider's bar in 5."

(Drifter exits as Kai and Breven are still struggling. Scene cuts to a group of three Guardians: a male titan, a female warlock, and a female hunter. All three are wearing rusty armor and tattered cloaks, each with dark green snake patterns lining them. Their armor also has various Hive artifacts decorating them: The titan has fused his armor with bones from a Hive knight, the warlock as some sort of rune chained over his shoulder, and the hunter has the claws of thralls mounted on his wrists. The titan sits on a table tinkering with his shotgun, the warlock leaning against the wall throwing and catching a tomb husk, and the hunter is talking to someone on the radio.)

Roman: "I thought Hope said he'd be here by now."

Gem: "Give the old man a break Roman, you know how much he's got to deal with."

Roman: "You really believe that? Because I'm willing to bet he's right outside getting drink, without care in the world."

Gem: "He cares about that boy."

Roman: "Hope never actually cares about anything. He stabbed us in back over and over to keep alive, and you still trust him!"

Gem: "I trust him just as little as you do, but I guess Twilight still has feelings for him."

Twilight: "He's outside. Roman put the shotgun away, its rude."

Roman: "Blunderbuss stays out, Hope is threat."

Twilight: "Fine, keep your stupid shotgun. Gem, do you have what we're trading?"

(Gem pulls out a satchel from her belt and raises it up)

Drifter: "I'll be taking those if you don't mind."

Twilight: (startled) "Hope, I see you still haven't quite grasped the concept of knocking."

Drifter: "Just wanted to make sure that y'all weren't trying to ambush me."

(Drifter points to Roman, who is still firmly gripping his "blunderbuss".)

Drifter: "Is something bothering you, hammerhead?"

Roman: "Watch your tongue traitor, you are outnumbered."

Drifter: "You talk like you're going to war. We're all friends here, right?"

Twilight: "Roman, stand down."

(Roman grunts and places his shotgun down.)

Drifter: "Anyways, the reason I jumped ahead was because I brought a couple of guests."

Gem: "Guests? You mean new members?"

Drifter: "Hopefully. I've been sort of warming them up to the idea of using different methods to fight. That requires a knowledge of their enemy and what they use."

Twilight: "Have they chosen a side yet?"

Drifter: "Nope. That's why –"

Twilight: "I told you not to tell anybody about us until they are sworn in!"

Drifter: "I know, I know. But these guys are a special case. I need to show them-"

Roman: "You trying to rat us out!"

Gem: "What are you getting at Hope?"

(Roman picks up his Shotgun and Gem draws her fusion rifle. Drifter holds up his hands and Twilight gets in between them.)

Twilight: "Wait, wait! Hope, this is strictly against the code. The code we all swore to uphold, and lately you've been the only one who's been defecting."

Drifter: "I've been busy sister, you know how it is."

Twilight: "I highly doubt that. You are a recruiter, are you not? And you haven't brought a single person into our covenant in five years!"

Drifter: "I've been trying to! You told me that I kept getting duds, shot up by Shin within days. Well guess what? I've managed to keep them undercover better than any of you can keep yourselves! I mean hell, you guys used to have 12 members per meeting and now you scatter like sewer rats! Is that not enough work for you?"

Gem: "I wouldn't call fleeing from danger for five years work."

Twilight: "Alright then, prove it. Send them in here, I'll initiate them myself."

Drifter: "I don't think-"

Roman: "Bring in the recruits or die!"

(Drifter sighs and calls Kai and Breven on the radio. They walk in and the three Dredgens look surprised.)

Twilight: "The boy and his Vandal? Really?"

Breven: "Drifter, what is this?"

Roman: "Ha! Drifter! Why not call yourself 'traitor'?"

Twilight: (to Gem and Roman) "Don't let him talk." (to Kai and Breven) "I'm sorry for the unpleasant introduction, but its necessary. I trust you don't know who I am?"

Kai: "I recognize your voice, from the radio."

Twilight: "You do? Do you know my name?"

Kai: "No."

Breven: "I'll ask again, what is going on here?"

Twilight: "I'll be asking the questions here Vandal. Did 'Drifter' ever talk to you about the legend of the Last Word?"

Kai: "Not that I remember."

Twilight: "Have you ever heard the name, 'Dredgen' before?"

Breven: "Kai, wait. Get to the point. What do you want?"

Gem: "We want you to have a change of heart."

Breven: "We already run with Drifter, doesn't that make us allies?"

Gem: "It's complicated. He is a recruiter for our cause, but not an actual member anymore."

Kai: "And what is that cause?"

Drifter: "They want you to become servants of the Darkness."

Kai: "What does that mean?"

Twilight: "We can't disclose that right now. Its classified. But if you wish to join us, we can promise you power beyond your belief. New weapons, armor, and abilities that the Light could never hope to wield."

Drifter: "Don't do it kid! They aren't telling you about –"

(Roman unloads a round of buckshot into Drifter's kneecap.)

Breven: "What's the catch?"

Twilight: "No catch, just trust. Do you trust us?"

Drifter: "I'd trust you about as far as I can throw you Twilight!"

Twilight: "Shut him up! So, what's it gonna be?"

Breven: "I think we're going to have to politely –"

(Kai draws his handcannon and ignites a bright orange. He shoots Twilght and Gem, but is shot by Roman before he could finish. Roman turns to aim at Breven.)

Roman: "Guess you chose wrong vandal."

(He cocks his shotgun but before he can fire, Drifter grabs his shoulder and burns it with Void Light. Roman screams and headbutts Drifter from behind. Breven tries to fist fight him but quickly Roman grabs him in a chokehold with Drifter in his other hand. Kai comes from behind him, picks a bone off his armor, and stabs him in the chest. The three breath a sigh of relief as Roman lays dying on the ground.)

Drifter: "Thanks kid, you're a quick thinker."

Kai: "No problem."

Drifter: "Excuse me for a second, I've got unfinished business with this punk."

(Kai and Breven step aside and Drifter walks up to Roman, who lays against a wall coughing.)

Roman: (cough) "You liar. You still have Ghost!"

(Drifter kneels down to his level.)

Drifter: "Yeah, I still have my Ghost. I still have your tools too. Truth is, I joined y'all because I thought you'd be different. Different from the Vanguard and their blind allegiance to a giant ball. But, you weren't. You just worshiped a different god in the same blind way."

Roman: (chuckles and coughs) "I never felt smarter since I joined! You are just don't have the courage to see the truth!"

Drifter: "How else do you think I've stayed alive so long? At the end of the day, your courage just put you in the dirt without a funeral."

Roman: "A coward faces death a thousand times over, Hope was the worst name for you!"

Drifter: "Yeah I wasn't a fan of that either. But I'll be sure, to make your death a thousand times worse than you could imagine."

(Drifter puts his hand Roman's chest and it glows a great purple. Roman's eyes and mouth begin to glow and his face begins to wither away. His screams fill the room.)

Breven: "Drifter, stop!"

(Drifter ignores him and continues. Breven takes Kai's gun and shoots Roman in the head.)

Breven: "I said that's enough!"

(Drifter raises his hands and gets up.)

Drifter: "Always hated that guy. Would you quit pointing that at me? I'm not gonna kill you."

Breven: "You have got some explaining to do. I suggest you start talking."

Drifter: (sighs) "Look, I haven't been entirely honest with you."

Breven: "Yeah, no kidding."

Drifter: "I have a lot of names, but these guys called me 'hope'. Dredgen Hope, to be exact. I used to run with these guys back in the day but we had our disagreements. Now, due to a mutual balance of conflict and respect, I don't directly affiliate with them. I serve as a recruitment specialist to warm people up to the idea of becoming a Dredgen. That means killing your Ghost and worshiping the Darkness "

Breven: "You were building our trust for five years without saying anything about it?"

Drifter: "I was supposed to bring you in within 3 months, but uh."

Breven: "But what?"

Drifter: "The kid! I took a liking to the kid!"

Kai: "All this time and you still won't say my name."

Breven: "Why? What did you have to gain from a 15 year old kid?"

Drifter: "Nothing, I just, I don't know. He reminded me of what I was like when I first woke up and I thought I knew how to help."

(Drifter picks up the Blunderbuss and wipes some of the blood off it.)

Drifter: "I know you probably something a little less uhh, messy. But trust me, that's thing kicks like a bull. It'll punch through any heavy armor you come across. Kinetic rounds always do."

(Drifter pulls out a green coin and hooks it to the side of the shotgun. He hands the gun to Kai.)

Drifter: "How's it feel?"

Kai: "Its heavy alright."

Drifter: "Well, hate to say it but I think this is where we part ways."

Kai: "Wait, what? Why?"

Drifter: "Awe come on kid, did you really think that the Dredgens won't come back?"

Kai: "We took them on once, we can do it again."

Drifter: "Can't risk that. If I keep you around, they'd think I did this with you. That paints a pretty big target on my back. But there's always a way out."

Kai: "What is it?"

Drifter: "I tell them you jumped us and got away. It'll put the target on you two, but I know you can handle the pressure."

Breven: "You're throwing us under the bus?"

Drifter: "It's the best chance for survival, I'm sorry."

Breven: "What the fuck man? Why would you do that?"

Drifter: "I just told you."

(Breven aims to shoot him but Drifter shoots first with a gun he hid under his robe. Kai summons his arc blade and swings three times at Drifter, who dodges every blow. Then Drifter uses a smoke grenade to try and escape, but Kai puts on his helmet and activates thermal tracking. He holsters his shotgun, grabs his handcannon back from Breven and fires 6 shots. Two of them hit Drifter's leg and chest, surprising him. He tries to limp to the ship, but falls to his knees. He turns around to see Kai pointing the shotgun at his face, his eyes still twitching with Arc Light.)

Drifter: (chuckles) "Man, you are persistent as hell."

Kai: "I want you to walk away from the ship slowly. No tricks."

Drifter: "Brother, I can barely walk. Mind giving me a hand?"

(Kai lets out his hand and Drifter grabs it. Drifter's hand begins to glow a bright purple and he laughs.)

Drifter: "You really don't learn, do you?"

Kai: "I did learn something."

(Kai's fist glows a blue and sparks back at the purple glow. Drifter winces in pain.)

Kai: "How to fight dirty."

(Kai reaches down to Drifter's other arm, picks up his sidearm, and shoots him with it. His Ghost pops up and tries to flee but Kai shouts at it to stay.)

Kai: "Here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to get on that ship and you're to follow me. Got it?"

(The Ghost nods in agreement. Kai motions for it to get on the ship, and he follows. Breven enters and sees the Ghost.)

Breven: "You're not keeping that." (pointing to the Ghost)

Kai: "I know. I just want to give him a few things from his ship before we steal it."

Breven: "Why aren't we just leaving him, like he was going to do for us?"

Kai: "Because we aren't like him."

Breven: "I don't see how that matters."

Kai: "He could have killed us but he didn't."

Breven: "And we returned the favor by not killing him."

Kai: "Just quit complaining, I'm only giving him his glimmer back."

(Kai finds the glimmer, puts it in a sack, and walks the Ghost back outside. He tosses the bag of glimmer on Drifter's corpse.)

Kai: "Okay, you're free to go."

(The Ghost flies over to Drifter and revives him. Drifter wakes up confused and looks over to see Breven and Kai pointing guns at him.)

Drifter: "I take it that you're stealing my ship?"

Kai: "I left you a sack full of just enough glimmer to get a ride anywhere in the system."

Drifter: "So you are stealing it."

Kai: "I'm not gonna choke while I have the upper hand again. Not this time."

Drifter: "Figures. I hope you know it was nothing personal."

Kai: "I get it. But if I ran away from conflict every time it threatened my life and Breven's, I wouldn't be the man I am today."

Drifter: "Well, we'll just have to see how long that lasts."

Kai: "I guess we will."

(Breven and Kai turn to go back in the ship.)

Drifter: "Hey!"

(Kai turns.)

Drifter: "See ya round, Kai."

Kai: "I sure hope not. Goodbye Drifter."

(Breven and Kai enter the ship and take off.)


End file.
